The Harsh Reality
by AustinAndTeagan
Summary: (EXTREME ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE) This is a huge work in progress Ce'na or Vette, follows her husband, the Emperor's Wrath, on many adventures. However, one journey changes their lives forever. Please leave reviews and favorite the story!
1. Chapter 1: Asthidal's Rise

"I love you." She spoke and looked at herself in the mirror. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She repeated as she stepped back. Her figure was a slim Twi'lek, a blue color. She had blue eyes and she looked around nervously. She was the wife of a very powerful Sith Lord, Darth Asthidal Tythorns the Emperor's Wrath. The door to their room opened, Darth Tythorns stepped forward. He had dirty blonde, short cut hair. His eyes weren't amber, but blue. He smiled as he looked upon his wife. Her insides melted and she latched onto him hugging him tightly. She began to hug him tighter as a tear left her eye.

"There there. I'll be alright." He spoke to her softly. His rough voice soothed her when he was soft.

She looked up at him and pleaded, "Please don't die today. Live so we can run off together and live in peace." She began to trail off, and she looked down. Asthidal reached out and placed his hand under her chin and lifted it gently.

"I will kill him today Ce'na. I will kill Darth Baras in front of the council." His eyes darkened, having a small hint of amber. He was different unlike the other Sith, he could control his anger. It's why the Emperor liked him, he was different from the other weak minded fools, or so the Emperor told Asthidal. She looked up at him into his eyes, and they returned to the blue color she loved. She kissed him on the lips as they heard a knock on the door and a clearing of the throat. Asthidal turned around, "What is it Captain."

"We are in orbit over Korriban now my lord." Captain Malavai Quinn spoke with a formal tone. He bowed his head and departed back to the cockpit. The ship began to crawl with movement. Lieutenant Pierce and Broonmark both moved around as Jaesa Willsaam sat there eyeing Pierce. Ce'na pulled Asthidal's attention back to her.

"After this, I'll take you somewhere. Maybe have the ship to our own if things work out well." She whispered and nuzzled her head under his chin. "Just don't die today, because I don't want to be a slave again."

Asthidal laughed quietly and looked at her and took a step back. He looked over at his mask, apart of his Reaver's armor that he earned after emerging unscathed from a dark force planet, deserted after disaster. Only the dark side and all it's horrors remain at the planet. He looked at Ce'na, and looked back at the mask and began to place it on his face. He grabbed his black hood and threw it over his mask. He looked like someone who could scare a child to sleep, and give nightmares for weeks. He turned around and walked to the cockpit.

He stood behind Quinn, "Land us."

"Yes my lord." He responded quickly as he began to land the Fury-Class Interceptor. As the ship landed on the correct pad, Asthidal lowered the ramp and stepped off, his boots making a constant thud sound. Ce'na sprinted as the ship landed desperately trying to catch up. As he began to march to the Academy's entrance, she finally caught up, gasping for air.

"Nice of you to join me." He regarded, and continued walking up the steps. Ce'na followed behind. Finally, after three minutes of more walking the pair reached the Dark Council entrance, where Darth Vowrawn was pacing.

Darth Vowrawn looked up. "Ah there you are, I was beginning to think you wouldn't arrive for this great opportunity."

Asthidal looked at Vowrawn, "I have waited for the day to end Baras's life ever since he put my wife in danger."

"I wouldn't doubt that my young friend, you remind me a lot of Darth Malgus..." He trailed off, only to look back.

Asthidal's neck bristled. "I'm here. Let's waste no time."

Vowrawn grinned, "Baras has called a special session of the council to make his claim as the Emperor's Voice official. I'm uh... fashionably late. Your former master, and the most powerful Darths in the galaxy await. Heh. The play is yours."

Asthidal glared into Vowrawn's eyes. "If I should die, it should be face to face with that coward."

"Lead the way."

Asthidal walked through the doors of the Dark Council. Inside Baras was pacing, "It had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors."

Asthidal stood directly behind Baras. "Don't act surprised Baras."

Darth Marr, a Dark Council member,muttered, "Interesting..."

Darth Ravage, another Dark Council member spoke up, "This isn't the time for one of your games, Vowrawn."

Asthidal took the oppertunity, "I am the Emperor's Wrath. Baras is not who he claims to be."

Baras spun around and looked at Asthidal and continued pacing around the Dark Council. "My fellows, this is my former apprentice, no doubt you've acquianted with his defiance, he was unworthy to me so I excised him. The Emperor will inform me what to do about Vowrawn, for now assist me in destroying this rebel."

Asthidal's eyes began to turn amber. No one could tell but Ce'na as she felt his anger. "Don't hide behind the Council, coward." He called out.

Ravage rolled his eyes and sat up straight, "Fine let us swat this gnat and move on."

Marr shook his head and nearly shouted. "No. Baras claims to be the Voice. This lord claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor. The one who lives, speaks truth!"

Baras shot a glare at Asthidal, "Fine, the Master will grant the slave his last wish. The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare."

What control Asthidal had, he lost. His eyes flashed to a golden amber. "I was never, nor shall I ever be your slave!" He ignited his lightsaber, a black crystal with a red outlining. He leaped at Baras who parried it. The two began a long fateful duel.

After a few minutes of attacking, defending, and finally counter attacking Asthidal began to gain the upper hand. After disarming Baras, Asthidal took a step forward. Baras took off his round mask and dropped it to the floor following a burst of laughter and stretched out his hand. Lightning flew from his finger tips, only to be deflected by Asthidal's lightsaber. "Had enough child? Can you feel your grip on life slipping? Why persist in this futile gesture of vengeance? Let go and embrace your death!"

Asthidal gasped for breath, "If this is the end for me.. I will take you with me." He pushed with all his might forcing the energy the lightsaber gathered back to Baras. Baras stood shocked, and reached out with the force to grab his lightsaber again. The two began to fight again, slash after slash, parry after parry. Asthidal soon rose his saber, and struck downwards hitting Baras's lightsaber hilt. Baras stumbled back in disbelief. "Your depleted Baras. You hover a breath away from destruction." Asthidal grinned under his mask. He dreampt of this moment.

Baras tried to summon the Force and use his lightning abilities, but the lightning disappeared after a spark or two. He cried out, "No! My powers abandon me."

Asthidal began to pace around Baras, "Take a look around at your fellow disappointed councilmen."

Baras looked up and in desperation stood up. He began to walk quickly over to Darth Marr. "I call upon the Dark Council to.. kill this fool, now! The Emperor commands it! Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor's behalf or suffer his disfavor!"

Darth Marr sat back in his seat and looked over at Asthidal, "I believe I'll take my chances..." He looked back at Baras who spatted at him.

Baras quickly paced himself over to Ravage, "Ravage? Has your sense left you as well?! Defend me! Defend the Voice!"

Ravage spoke out of fear, "I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wrath."

The holocaust was complete. Baras turned around and looked at Asthidal with a hidden fear, "Do you think you've won? Do you think you can silence the Emperor's true voice? Deliever the deathblow then! From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you. One day vengeance will be mine!"

Asthidal moved up closer to Baras, eyeing him as he gloated. He had his lightsaber in hand. Finally Asthidal spoke up, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I wash the galaxy clean of you."

Baras turned around with a wicked smile, "I cannot di-"

A black-crimson blade impaled his chest. Baras let out a sharp ragged grunt. He looked up at Asthidal who eyed him through his mask. Asthidal held his enemy, his former master, and watched as the life extinguished from his eyes. Asthidal deactivated his lightsaber and watched Baras fall to the floor dead.

The council praised him and recongized his title. It meant little to him, he looked for Ce'na, and she was there smiling at him realizing he had conquered his enemies that wanted her dead.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive and thinking and working on the story. After I uploaded chapter one, life got really busy quickly. Highschool was finishing, and now I'm getting ready to go on a vacation. Chapter 2's rough draft is done, but other ideas are conflicting and I may have to re-write it. I'm not going to do a preview or anything, but Chapter 2 will be out soon guys. Hang in there a little bit longer.


	3. Chapter 2: The Duel of Lords

Ce'na woke up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Asthidal sitting at the edge of their bed looking at a datapad. She rolled over and tried going back to sleep. She couldn't; she needed his warmth. She sat up in their bed and draped her arms over his shoulders letting them dangle on his chest. He smiled and turned around, "Didn't expect to see you awake."

"I needed you to sleep in, silly." She giggled as she turned Asthidal around and kissed him.

"I can use more of this." He grinned and pushed Ce'na down. She embraced him and continued kissing him. She had everything in the world, and she wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. Asthidal reached out with his hand and closed the door with the force, locking it.

A half and hour later, the door unlocked, Asthidal walked out first while Ce'na stayed in bed thinking about the last thirty minutes. Eventually she came out of her room, as Jaesa eyed her. Jaesa never liked Ce'na after Ce'na took her master all for herself. "What do you want Vette."

"Just walking by Jaesa." She replied casually as she could feel Jaesa's emotions. It bothered her as it was a recent change. She believed she wasn't Force Sensitive, but she was married to Darth Tythorns and the Force has ideas of its own. She reminded herself to ask him later. Asthidal stood in the cockpit as Ce'na entered. Quinn looked at her and nodded. He began to develop a respect for her after she stood off against Baras. She smiled and nodded back.

Quinn spoke up, "Sir, a course for the Deverent has been set. An emergency distress signal was issued requesting any presence."

"Very well. Make haste, we have to see what Marr needs." Asthidal said. The ship made the jump to hyper space. Asthidal sat down in his chair. The ship soon came out of hyper space as there was a Terminus-class destroyer disabled. Asthidal looked at the ship for any signs of damage, but couldn't find any. He tapped Quinn's shoulder.

"Get ready to board. Land in the hangar." Asthidal declared. He could feel movement as the others were getting ready. Quinn nodded and turned the fighter around heading for the hangar. Asthidal turned around and walked to the ramp and began to lower it. Once the ship landed, Asthidal was off once again. This time everyone was with him as the ship was protected and there wasn't a danger of thievery as the ship had advanced security systems. There was evidence of a fight. Scorch marks were everywhere. Imperial bodies littered the not so shiny floor. Asthidal unclipped his lightsaber, as did Jaesa and scanned the room. Ce'na, Quinn, and Pierce raised their weapons, making sure stun was off. Broonmark muttered something about the fight of their lives is here as he held his vibrosword.

It had been months since the events of Yavin IV, where the Empire and the Republic made a stand against the Emperor. "Sir." Quinn's voice called out. "These aren't Imperial nor Republic soldiers." He pointed at a soldier that looked mechanical.

"They're apart of our former Emperor's forces." A voice called out behind them. Jaesa ignited her lightsaber as the others raised their weapons. Asthidal spun around and grinned.

"Darth Marr, you survived." He looked at Marr.

Marr nodded, "And so have you Darth Tythorns. My fleet was destroyed. I sent out the message before the ship was boarded. I am the only survivor."

"We must leave then." Asthidal declared.

"Agreed." Marr spoke with his usual tone.

Everyone turned around until Asthidal stopped. "He's here."

Quinn turned around, "Who is?"

"Our Emperor." Marr parted in as the two Sith turned around.

"I feel it." Ce'na spoke quietly, shocking everyone around her.

"We must fight him then! Us seven can fight him!" Jaesa practically shouted.

A dark devious laughter erupted on the far side of the hangar. It was an older man, followed by a younger man. "Darth Marr, you brought more friends." He stopped and looked at Asthidal. "My my. Darth Tythorns, my dearest Wrath. Did you come to save your "friend" from me? You should know you can't stop me."

"Emperor Vitiate." Tythorns spoke crisply.

"It's Emperor Valkorion." The younger one said harshly.

"Wrath, Marr. Meet my son, Prince Arcann." Valkorion said grinning continuing to step forward towards the two Sith. Both unclipped and ignited their lightsabers. Arcann and Valkorion continued walking towards them. Asthidal raised his lightsaber as well as Marr. Arcann unclipped his and raised it too. Asthidal leapt and landed behind Arcann, who then in response arched his lightsaber behind him in attempt to slice Asthidal in half. Asthidal rolled out of the way as Arcann turned his attention to Asthidal. Marr circled around Valkorion as the two began taunting each other. Asthidal looked back at Arcann as he steadied himself. He drew a breath in and charged at Arcann rapidly closing in the distance. He lifted his lightsaber to slash at Arcann's neck. Arcann saw this coming and parried it with one hand in a taunt. Asthidal grinned as he jumped back. The two began to circle around each other like two animals in a duel to prove dominance.

"You're a good fighter, maybe when I kill you I'll take your wife as my trophy." Arcann sneered.

Every vessel in Asthidal boiled as Asthidal let out a loud war cry and jumped at Arcann going for a low slash. Arcann expected this and moved his lightsaber quickly to deflect the attack. He didn't expect Asthidal to throw a punch striking Arcann's mask with such force, it stunned Arcann temporarily. This gave Asthidal time to recover from his wild attack and spun around to impale Arcann.

Valkorion felt the force change and looked over at his son. Marr took the opportunity to rush Valkorion aiming to decapitate him and end the rule of Valkorion. Valkorion saw this and grinned. Valkorion outstretched his palm and sent Asthidal and Marr flying crashing back into objects. He looked around and saw Ce'na and began to walk forward towards Ce'na. "You're Darth Tythorn's wife. I can sense great power in you." He chuckled and got closer stroking her cheek. "Take them. All of them."

After he finished, more than a dozen of those droid-like soldiers appeared. Valkorion looked at Ce'na as Asthidal and Marr struggled to get up. With a swipe of his palm, all their weapons were at his feet. Marr began to tremble with anger while Asthidal, calmer, tapped his shoulder.

'Not now. We cannot risk it.'

Marr looked at him and slightly nodded, 'We have to get out of our situation quickly before the rest of the galaxy falls to him'

Asthidal looked up at the ceiling. 'We must find a way to defeat Valkorion. He must not live.'

'Agreed. You always seem to surprise me, Wrath.'

Arcann smiled as he cuffed them both, "You will not be escaping me. "Wrath"."

Asthidal stared at Arcann as the droids came up behind Marr and Asthidal pushing them with the butts of their rifles onto a shuttle that took them back to the Eternal Fleet. Asthidal soon stumbled and fell down losing consciousness afterwards due to the fatigue and injuries.


	4. Chapter 3: Asthidal's Descendants

Ce'na woke up first. She looked around observing her area. She was in another prison cell. 'Great. This makes... 64?' She thought to herself as Jaesa was thrown into her cell. Jaesa groaned as Ce'na rushed to her side. Jaesa weakly opened up her eyes, obviously having a head injury of some sort after being unmercifully tortured. "V-vette?" She muttered weakly.

"Shh.. it's okay Jaesa." She put a finger to Jaesa's mouth. Jaesa weakly mumbled as Ce'na held her head. She looked up to see Broonmark, Quinn, and Pierce in the cell across from her and Jaesa.

Pierce eyed Jaesa. "She's going to make it. Right?" His deep voice showed some emotion. Finally Ce'na connected the lines, Jaesa and Pierce were lovers.

"Pierce." Quinn spoke up, he rarely called him by his name. "She'll make it. Vet-Ce'na. Comfort her. We'll have a plan."

Everyone nodded and Broonmark tried speaking Basic for the first time. "I. Hope. Sith. Live."

Pierce stood up and slapped Broonmark on the back, "Darth Tythorns is alive. I know he is. After fighting with him throughout the galaxy, our Sith is alive."

"We. Clan. We. Sith. Clan. We. Fight. One." Broonmark tried to speak and everyone encouraged him to continue practicing.

Jaesa heard these words and muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, "We... fight as.. one."

"Shhh, you need to rest Jaesa." Ce'na said while watching her. Two Knights of Zakuul walked past dragging two Sith lords wearing similar armor; one in black, the other in red. The Knights threw Marr into the cell with Ce'na and Jaesa while they threw Asthidal into his own cell all the way at the end. He was scarred. He was scorched like he was electrocuted. Vette's blood froze. Her heart stopped beating, and started pounding. She could feel his pain with her growing abilities. She could feel the mental anguish, and it made her blood begin to heat up. She felt a growing wave of emotion, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Asthidal Tythorns, her husband, her lover, is gravely hurt. She let out a scream.

Asthidal woke up. He was in a rocky area. "Where am I..."

"You're in your mind, Wrath." Valkorion spoke as he stood next to Asthidal in a proud stance with his shoulders back, and hands behind his back.

"Why are we in.. my mind. Why are YOU in my mind."

"I'm apart of you. After you impaled me, I chose your body as my next host." Valkorion looked at Asthidal.

"What happened to me.." Asthidal turned around and looked up to see an asteroid like field.

"Your mind is fractured, after you killed me my son and daughter tortured you for hours. You never gave in, and you binded my powers to your will rendering me... useless." Valkorion chuckled at the irony.

Asthidal became dizzy and after seeing flashes of bright light, he heard Valkorion say, "You'll take the throne soon."

He collapsed soon after, his eyes closing. He heard screams. He weakly opened his eyes. He struggled to sit up. Ce'na looked at him and shouted, "Asthidal!"

Marr spun around, "Tythorns. Can you hear us." Asthidal nodded weakly.

"I.. I absorbed him. I have his power."

Marr narrowed his eyes and looked towards Ce'na then back at Asthidal.

"What does he want." Marr eyed Asthidal.

Asthidal looked up at Marr, "For me to take the Throne. He wants me to be the next Emperor."

Marr looked at Ce'na then back to Asthidal. Asthidal soon spoke up, "How long was I out for?"

"Two days." A voice at the end of the hallway spoke up. It was Arcann's sister, Vaylin. She looked around and saw everyone stand up regardless if they were injured or not. "The Emperor wants you all in his throne room." She eyed Asthidal and squinted at him eyeing his figure. Droids soon came in and opened the cells and escorted everyone except Asthidal. Vaylin prodded Asthidal to keep moving. Soon she began to slow down, and grabbed Asthidal. She took off his mask and looked at him. She shoved her tongue down his mouth and pulled him in closer running her hands down his armor. "I may enjoy you if my brother lets you live..." She smirked and gave him another kiss, except this time it was a peck on the lips. She placed his mask back on, as he weakly pulled his hood back over his head. She pushed him forward and continued to the Throne Room.

A voice, who was Valkorion, spoke to him in his head, 'My daughter lusts for you. She can sense your power.'

'I won't fall for her. I'd rather kill her than be her slave.'

'I count on it my dear Wrath.'

The two reached the group as Arcann stood up from his throne. He eyed his twin brother, Thexxan who looked at the group observing them. "He's the one who killed Father." He spoke as he was eyeing Asthidal.

Asthidal said nothing as Vaylin approached Asthidal from behind and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I think he's quite nice. Powerful, handsome, such a toy for me!" She gleamed with pride. Ce'na could feel Asthidal's anger burn. Valkorion was right, she was quite powerful.

Arcann looked at Thexxan who then spoke up, "I'll take... you." He pointed at Jaesa. Asthidal's anger grew like a raging inferno.

Arcann looked at Vette then back at Asthidal, "I'm a man of my word. I'll take your wife as a trophy."

'My Wrath, you can stop this. Use my powers. Use my knowledge. Change things for your destiny.' Valkorion mellowed.

'I will not.' Asthidal watched as Arcann walked over to Ce'na and leaned in. Vaylin walked up behind Asthidal and began rubbing his armored shoulders.

'Then watch what my sons and daughter do to your companions.'

Thexxan observed Jaesa as Arcann firely brought his mouth closer to Ce'na's, embracing her. Asthidal began to break down. Valkorion continued repeating his words. Asthidal pushed Vaylin off and she began to chuckle. "My my. You're all full of energy aren't you."

Thexxan began touching Jaesa as she moaned, her body betraying her. Vette looked up at Arcann as he pulled away. Her eyes were full of hatred and fury. Arcann smirked again and pulled her closer, kissing her deeper again.

Asthidal fell to his knees internally, 'Just help me stop them...' He heard Valkorion chuckling then started laughing. Soon he felt as if he was floating in his mind. Numerous powers bestowed upon him. He collapsed in Vaylin's arms as he couldn't stand up any longer, everything turning to a soft distant echo as she carried him to a room.


	5. Chapter 4: The Shattered Will

He sat straight up in a bed. He was breathing quickly, as if he had awoken from a nightmare. He rested his head in his palms and sighed hoping everything he had witnessed was a horrible dream. His breathing normalized and he looked over to his right and saw Ce'na. She looked up at him, then looked back down at her body. She had bruises and marks all over her abdomen and thighs. She was marked by Arcann.

"How long have you been Force Sensitive." Asthidal broke the silence.

"I-I don't remember." Cen'a struggled to say as she looked at her battered self.

Asthidal caressed her chin and lifted her face up gently and looked into her eyes, however the old glare of love wasn't there. "Please stop Asthidal. You're hurting me."

The door soon opened, Jaesa at the door, "Arcann wants to see us again." As soon as she appeared, she left. Ce'na stood up, not even bothering to get fully dressed, and walked out of the room as if she looked forward to seeing him. The thought disturbed him tremendously. Asthidal got up, as he began to place his armor on.

Vaylin was at the door and grinned at the sight at Asthidall. She could sense his new powers, and it made her lustful. She wanted to learn his powers, she wanted to be his. Asthidal sensed this, and frowned. He had his wife secured, or so he thought. As he reached the Throne Room, Jaesa had her arms wrapped around Thexxan. Ce'na was sitting on Arcann's lap and was busy kissing him passionately. Her hands roamed up and down his armor as Asthidal's heart shattered. His body turned to an ice cold as he looked down. He had lost the battle with love as he watched his wife entertain another man. The cold turned to a sharp pain, which spread rapidly throughout his body. His breathing became harsher and harsher as Vaylin watched him. Even Darth Marr was cuffed next to him watched him.

"No..." One word managed to slip out from Asthidal. The Force began to change him, he began to feel his mind fall apart. His hands curled tightly into a ball, tight enough to break bones. His bones began to crack as everyone looked at him. "No." He said again, but louder as the Force began to take its own path. Arcann looked at two Knights, and signaled them to take Asthidal down and put him back in his cell. As the two Knights inched closer to Asthidal, he made a swatting move at one as a taunt to do whatever. The Knight instead went flying back crashing over the railings and fell to their death.

Quickly realizing how powerful Asthidal was, the other Knight charged him but quickly grabbed his throat. Asthidal reached out with his thoughts alone and began choking him. Two seconds later, the Knight collapsed, his windpipe broken with a loud crack. The room swarmed with guards and they surrounded Asthidal who once again shouted, "No!"

He slammed his hands on the ground. The Force rippled through the floor as everyone around him was sent crashing. Vaylin was knocked back against the walls along with Darth Marr. Jaesa and Thexxan were pushed over the railings, only Jaesa to hold on. The Throne itself was destroyed and with Arcann being ripped to shreds as Asthidal poured all his hatred into his powers and targetted Arcann. Everyone saw what Asthidal became; even more powerful than Valkorion. Asthidal let out a war cry and sent a final shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet. The Knights were littered around him, Darth Marr stood up and looked at Asthidal. Jaesa and Ce'na pulled themselves up and over the railing. Darth Marr reached for his lightsaber as did Jaesa. "You've become a threat to the galaxy Master. I won't allow you to kill anymore people." Jaesa spat. Four of the Knights got back up. Asthidal looked up at Ce'na. He felt her fear as she realized he did this because of her. He lowered himself on his knees and began muttering something. He wanted everyone in this room to suffer. Soon, Asthidal began shouting and screaming in agony and pain as the tendrils of dark energy shot out across the room. There was a giant explosion that erupted from Asthidal and engulfed the entire room.


	6. Chapter 5: The Discovery

The door opened slowly cracking as if the tomb hadn't been touching in centuries. Surely there was the civil war on this planet that must've disturbed something, but nothing did. Two figures stepped into the tomb, both were Jedi Knights. One stepped ahead, she was a blue twi'lek while the other was a human male. The twi'lek continued on as the tomb lit up due to the torches lighting themselves. "This is a Sith Tomb definitely." The male spoke up.

"But who's tomb is the question." She replied calmly as they continued on.

A few minutes of walking down stairs, they reached a sign and the male translated, "Those who enter, beware as the World Destroyer is here." He looked at the twi'lek, "Do you know who they're talking about?"

"It's not Emperor Vitiate that's for sure." She replied as she was amazed by the tomb. Finally they continued until the pair reached the tomb. Both looked at each other and nodded, and both lifted their palms emitting the Force allowing them to open the tomb. Both were shocked when they didn't see a skeleton, but a slab of frozen carbonite. "Call for the troopers and bring a shuttle." She spoke while looking at the slab.

The male nodded and ran off to the surface to contact their troopers. The twi'lek looked at the slab, "Who are you my friend."

Twenty minutes later, the Jedi and their troopers were flying back to base. The twi'lek looked at the leader of the troops, "Commander Bly, inform the base of our discovery."

"Yes, General." The Clone responded as he contacted their outpost. The other Jedi looked at the slab and said nothing. The twi'lek looked out at the terrain and back at the troopers. "General, the base has cleared off a pad. Two member of the Council will arrive as well to see our mystery man." The Clone spoke up again looking at the General.

"Thank you Bly." The Twi'lek nodded to him and looked out as the base was in sight. She grinned as the shuttle began to land on the pad. After touching down, four of the six troopers got off and began heading to the barracks. The other two began to follow the Jedi Knights to the medical lab escorting the slab.

A medical droid began examining the carbonite slab and looked up at the twi'lek, "He is still alive. Beginning thawing process now." The news shocked the twi'lek, and the droid began to thaw out the mysterious person. The twi'lek saw as the mysterious figure was in an ancient Sith armor as he thawed out and began to fall forward. She rushed from her chair and grabbed him before he could hit the ground. She lifted him up as the droid assisted her in lowering the Sith to a bed.

"How are you still alive..." She muttered to herself. The Sith's head turned towards her and she felt her breath get colder. She took a step back as she felt the room grow darker. The male Jedi came back into the room and was about to say something until he saw the Sith.

"How is he still alive." He spoke as he lowered his hand towards his lightsaber. The Sith attempted to sit up as he kept his gaze on the twi'lek. The male looked at his companion, "Aayla, I'd back up."

Aayla Secura looked at her friend then back at the Sith. Something seemed familiar with him. The Sith looked at her, "Ce'na."

"Did you hear that? Is that the Sith language?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, "No, it has to be a name."

The Sith looked at her again, sitting up straighter, "Ce'na?"

Aayla looked at the Sith and then back at her friend. Both were astonished that there was a Sith in front of them who's survived at least three thousand years. She looked back at the Sith who took off his mask. He blinked rapidly in order to adjust to the new environment. He looked back up at her, "Ce'na?" He repeated one final time. She didn't know what to say. One of the troopers that escorted them stepped in the room.

"General, the Council members will be here in two minutes."

She turned and looked at him, "Understood thank you Bly."

The trooper nodded, and was about to leave before he eyed the Sith who had gotten up silently, "General, behind you!" He shouted in alarm as he raised his weapon. Aayla turned around as the Sith grabbed her and kissed her. She was in shock and tried pushing away. The other Jedi ignited his lightsaber as Bly and the other trooper moved into the room.

"Back away from her!" The male Jedi shouted.

The Sith stopped kissing her and pushed back. Aayla quickly backed up more. She looked at the Sith and saw the look in his eyes. It wasn't hatred like normal Sith as he eyed her friend. "Dedric, don't agitate him."

"We shouldn't have thawed him out." Dedric looked at Aayla.

"You shouldn't have pulled out your lightsaber, troopers stand down." She raised her voice at Dedric. "For all we know, this is one and a life time opportunity we have here to win this war."

Dedric, stepped out of the room with the troopers and shut the door. Aayla looked at the Sith who laid back in his bed. She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Sorry about that."

"You aren't Ce'na?" The Sith looked up at her.

"No. I'm not Ce'na. I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura." She responded to him, he had been asleep for thousands of years and she doubted he would attack her.

"Where is she. Where is Ce'na." He demanded.

"Who is Ce'na, Sith?" She asked curiously.

"She is my-my wife." He stuttered and clenched his fists.

"What's her full name?" She leaned in a little closer.

"My wife... dear Vette... she betrayed me. My dear Vette.." He began to slowly rock himself back and forth as if he was reliving the past. Aayla was about to ask more when she heard a knock on the door. She spoke up, "Come in."

In walked Master Yoda and Master Plo-Koon, and both stopped before Aayla. Both sat down in chairs next to the bed. "Sith. We ar-"

"You are apart of the Jedi Council." The Sith seemingly to collect himself really quickly. "You are here to question me because I am a Sith Lord."

"Correct you are." Yoda calmly stated, "Join the Sith again, we cannot let you."

"But isn't the war still going on?" The Sith asked looking at Aayla who looked down at her legs.

"What war." Plo-Koon asked.

"The one between the Sith Empire and the Republic." The Sith admitted.

Yoda and Plo-Koon looked at each other. Yoda looked back at the Sith, "Long ago, that war ended."

The Sith looked at Plo-Koon to confirm Yoda's statement. Plo-Koon nodded and looked at the Sith, "That war ended almost three thousand years ago. The Empire was winning, but a new Empire arrived and conquered both. That Empire was abruptly stopped when the entire ruling family was killed in a Force Anomaly caused by a Sith who was then dubbed the World Destroyer. The only thing that lasted was the Republic from the fallout."

Aayla's eyes widened, "That was on your tomb."

Plo-Koon and Yoda both shot their gazes over to the Sith. The Sith looked at the three and looked up and breathed deeply to calm himself, "I remember that day, and how everything unraveled. My crew and I were alerted by a Darth of the council, Darth Marr. After a duel with Emperor Vitiate or Valkorion's son, we were all taken prisoner. My wife and I were in love with each other and nothing could seperate us until his son Arcann began seducing her. Soon my crew was separated. I never saw the males in our crew, but I saw my apprentice seduced too. The sons of my former Emperor, who I impaled, seduce my family. Their sister constantly tried to seduce me, but I feel she used the rest of my crew which is why I never saw them. I saw Jaesa and Ce'na broken, nothing but sex slaves to their new masters. I was mentally shattered, I had my former Emperor live in my mind so I accepted his help. I became the most powerful being as I destroyed everything and everyone in that room. All my love turned to anger as she betrayed me."

"Do you mind telling us who you are?" Plo-Koon asked curiously.

"I am or formerly Darth Asthidal Tythorns, the Emperor's Wrath. My former master who taught me everything was indeed Darth Baras who I murdered in front of the Dark Council. Everyone taught me to hate or be angry with the world and seek power. I was what few were called a Light Sith. I believed in both the Light and Dark side."

"Revenge do you seek?" Yoda spoke after closing his eyes for a moment to listen.

"I already took my revenge by ripping her new lover to shreds along with his family, and when I caused that explosion I don't think anyone cared about them." Asthidal looked up at the ceiling then back down at the Jedi.

"What about your Force Powers you spoke of." Plo-Koon prodded Asthidal for more information.

Asthidal flicked a finger as if flicking something off his thumb, and a chair was brought up to one of the troopers who were guarding the door. "I haven't had a reason to use them yet, and it's only when I fall into a deep rage like Ce'na caused."

"Come with us, you will." Yoda pointed his stick at Asthidal.

"I have no choice either way." Asthidal smirked and grabbed his mask and began to put it on.

"No reason you have to hide. Seen your face we have." Yoda stood up as Plo-Koon and Aayla soon followed. The three left the room and closed the door in order to have a conversation.

"Do we trust him?" Plo-Koon spoke up.

"Unknown his allegiance is." Yoda looked down, "Be trusted, can he?"

Aayla spoke up, "I say we can. I'll watch over him."

"That's taking a large risk Aayla, but do you think you can watch over him?"

"Yes Master."

"Decided it is. Watch over Asthidal, you will." Yoda and Plo-Koon walked away as Aayla opened the door with her head down. Asthidal looked up at her.

"Something's wrong Ce-Aayla. Sorry you just look like my wife." Asthidal quickly looked away. Aayla grinned, and sat down on a chair next to him.

"The council has told me to watch over you. You are a Sith after all. We don't want you joining the Confederacy." Aayla stared at Asthidal and grinned.

"What is this Confederacy anyways, do Sith rule it?" Asthidal pulled himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"The Sith rule it yes, it's a confederacy of star systems that have seceded from the Republic. They claim the Republic is un-just. We saw their resolve."

Asthidal stood up and looked at Aayla, "What was their resolve?"

Aayla rose and turned around. She closed her eyes, taking a breath. "You told a story, I'll tell one as well." She spun around and stared at Asthidal in the eyes not even blinking or flinching. "We were on the planet Geonosis. Two Jedi and a senator were captured. Master Windu created a task force of Jedi to rescue them. After a good-oh I'd say twenty minute fight, we were surrounded from all sides by battle droids. We would've been killed had it not been for the Clones."

"The Clones?" Asthidal echoed.

"Oh, the troopers you see; they're all clones. All bred to be excellent combat soldiers, they follow every order of mine. Our entire army is from one template." She sighed and looked down, "I just wish this war ended already so we can get back to maintaining peace rather than destroy worlds."

He saw that this was a difficult subject for her. "So, when are we leaving?"

She looked up, "What do you mean? Aren't you exhausted?"

"I've been asleep for thousands of years. I wanna see how different this galaxy is." He smirked and grabbed his mask and placed it on. He coughed and took a few steps forward. Aayla opened the door and stepped outside. Bly and the other clone snapped to attention and waited. Asthidal walked out next observing everything around him. The clones followed Asthidal and began to escort him as Aayla strolled outside. She turned around towards Asthidal, "Where do you want to go?"

"The nearest civilization."

* * *

Hey guys, Austin here. I just wanted to answer a few questions or disturbances that you may have.

Why are you not uploading regularly? I try whenever I'm in a mood to write some more. Plus, it's my last summer before I shape up my life and join the Military, I'm enjoying it. This is my first story I'm attempting to follow through with. I have a good positive stance on this, and I'm going at it.

Why are you rushing as this isn't NASCAR, you don't have anywhere to go, no more left turns there Dale. Well, I've been arguing with this myself for awhile now. I didn't want to go through all the process of the SWTOR expansion bullshit as how are you going to convey a story that takes place over the course of over three thousand years? I cut some corners, did a little re-writes here and there and that's why there's a giant gap between the freezing date and discovery. Aayla's backstory is some what explained later, and I didn't want to dive into raising an infant to join the Jedi and go from Padawan to Master with al the other details that follow. That'd be an extra twenty to forty chapters and at this moment I'm not willing to pretty much create another story. So that's why we end up from three thousands years ago to the Clone Wars Era.

NOTE: This is my first story I'm seriously trying my hardest on. Work with the terrible grammatical structures and dialogue if you can please.


	7. Chapter 6: The Pain of Truth

After the small group landed in town, the clones and Jedi watched the Sith Lord enjoy life and watch children play. A few times Aayla felt ready to spring into action in case he tried to hurt them, but Asthidal simply laughed and enjoyed watching them. Aayla almost forgot he had the nickname World Destroyer. She closed her eyes and an image popped up into her mind of Asthidal on top of a building with the city burning behind him as he held his lightsaber out, ignited, beheading the final survivor. She shook her head and opened her eyes.

"General?" Bly asked as he gently grabbed her arm.

"It's nothing." She looked down at her shoulder, "Let's keep moving."

Asthidal continued walking, looking up at the buildings, marveling them. He looked at Aayla, then continued on. He closed his eyes and looked up at Aayla, "Take me to my tomb."

"If you wish to go there, we will." Aayla looked at Asthidal, suddenly concerned.

The group finally reached the catacombs, and Asthidal started to sprint to his tomb. Aayla and the two clones following close behind. "Asthidal wait!" Aayla shouted. The group finally reached Asthidal's tomb as he was found kneeling next to an altar. "Asthidal, what are you doing."

"I must find out what happened to my wife. I can't live without knowing Aayla." Asthidal spoke as he pulled out a ceremonial dagger. He set it down on the altar and took off his mask. Tears streaked down his eyes as he looked at Aayla and he looked back and took off a glove.

Aayla shot a glance at Bly, "Stop him and make sure you're on stun!"

"Copy that, Dormund fire!"

"Understood Commander."

Both shot, but the shots were deflected by the Force which was manipulated by Asthidal. Bly and Dormund were both hit by their own shots. Aayla grabbed her lightsaber and leapt at Asthidal who dodged it. He kicked her in the gut which sent her crashing away. He began to cut his own hand as Aayla recovered and tackled him. His blood was already spilling, "Asthidal, don't make me hurt you!" She shouted.

A drop of blood landed on the altar, which began the ceremony. Soon, the two dropped hard on the ground. Aayla was on top of Asthidal, and she looked around curious to where they were. Asthidal groaned and shifted, "Please get off."

Aayla looked down surprised Asthidal was there. She jumped up and pulled her lightsaber out. "What have you done to us." She demanded.

"We're finding out what happened to Ce'na." Asthidal spoke, he sat up and looked at her. "We're not in any danger I can assure you. We're in a vision, I think."

"I think?!" Aayla instead punched Asthidal. "What do you mean I think?!"

"Aren't all Jedi supposed to be calm..." Asthidal grunted and rolled his eyes.

Aayla was about to hit him when a voice called out on the far side. "Jaesa!"

Asthidal and Aayla spun around to see Ce'na. She wore a revealing dress, as her thighs were visible, and her top was low cut. She stood up quickly from the thrown and ran down to Jaesa and hugged her tightly.

"My apprentice and her were close after we were captured." Asthidal stated as he sat down watching Ce'na.

Ce'na and Jaesa both looked towards Asthidal and smiled. Jaesa giggled and whispered, "I think I know where my Master is."

Ce'na walked directly in front of Asthidal and stretched out her palm and Asthidal stood up and did the same, both of their palms touching. Ce'na spoke up, "I miss you my love."

Asthidal felt a tear form. That's when he flinched. He felt the anger inside. "You betrayed me... you betrayed me Ce'na."

Ce'na looked at him and tilted her head, "Oh you mean sleeping with Arcann? I was his trophy, and there was nothing you could've done. Jaesa fell for power, and I fell because I was broken. I needed you and you weren't there, and look what you did."

Asthidal's hand when straight to his lightsaber and un-clipped it and gripped it tightly. "I thought I was your true love."

"No Asthidal... you aren't my true love. When you became a monster Asthidal!" She shrieked and a tear fell down her face. "You killed our friends! You killed Jaesa's new lover! You killed Darth Marr! You did all of this because of what?"

Asthidal looked at her, and took off his mask. His face was stone as his lips moved, "I did this because of you. I would've ended my life had you died or if you didn't love me."

Aayla watched as they finally embraced and was about to turn away until she heard a lightsaber ignite, she spun around and saw Jaesa leaping at Asthidal. He felt this through the Force and was preparing to deflect it, until Ce'na jumped in front of the blade. The blade impaled Ce'na straight through the back. Asthidal gripped her tightly screaming in agony as he reached out with the Force and grasped Jaesa choking her and crushing her windpipe and chest. Ce'na weakly opened her eyes one last time, and kissed Asthidal on the lips. She soon fell dead as Jaesa joined with her. The whole world faded to black as Asthidal and Aayla soon woke up back at the altar. Asthidal began screaming in agony as he witnessed what happened to his wife. She had sacrificed herself in a ceremony to be with Asthidal in the afterlife, and it tore him apart.

Bly and Dormund were there with their blasters pointed at Asthidal, "Step away from her."

Aayla's eyes flashed and she stood in front of Asthidal. "No Commander, stand down. He's not going to hurt us."

Asthidal was shocked and he finally regained his mind as Aayla became so defensive over him. Aayla turned around and grabbed his lightsaber and looked at him. 'We'll talk later.'

Asthidal slowly nodded and looked at the Clones as they stepped down and nodded as Aayla pushed Asthidal to keep moving. Finally, the group returned to their base where Aayla took Asthidal to her quarters and shut the door behind them. She held up her hand as Asthidal began to stutter. "Before you speak Asthidal, I just want you to hear me out. I have been different for a very long time. Ever since I was admitted into the Temple, I felt like a part of me was missing. I did my job and stuck to the code. Master Yoda sensed this, and truthfully I believe he hoped this war would change me for the best. When we were told of a Sith tomb that was recently discovered, I took the chance to see who it was. I wanted to see if it was you, Asthidal as I believe I'm Ce'na. I wanted your help as I didn't want to be Ce'na, I want to be Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. After seeing that vision, I can't stop feeling this feeling of completeness and hopelessness that things will repeat."

It wasn't her revealation, it was his answered that shocked them both. "I know Aayla, when my eyes locked onto yours for the first time, I could feel through the Force you were Ce'na. If you want a new life, I will not stop you. If you want me out of your life, just say so and when I'm released, I'll leave for a planet far in the Outer Rim." He reached out to hold Aayla's chin but his hand froze in mid air, and he pulled back his hand and slowly lowered his head and he continued, "After all, you want to start over."

"Asthidal, that's not what I meant at all. I meant I don't feel comfortable marr-" Asthidal cut her off.

"Would it be easier on you if I wasn't here?"

Aayla looked down for a moment then back up, "Yes. Everytime I'm with you I'm reminded of Ce'na."

Asthidal nodded and reached into a bag and grabbed his gloves and mask. After putting them both on signaling his acceptance of the situation, he turned to Aayla, "Would you escort me back to my cell, Jedi?"

Aayla straightened her back despite the piling emotions, "Off we go then Sith."


	8. Chapter 7: The Unleased Power

**Author's Note:** So guys, before you read through this chapter, I do want to let you know I have not given up on this story. This is the seventh chapter, and about now I'm creating chapter eighteen. Yes I have eleven more chapters that I haven't uploaded or edited and I'm sorry. I had a schedule surprise and things fell through. Now I'm back into writing, but uploading will be more random. Please be patient, we're reaching the true halfway mark.

* * *

Asthidal sat in his cell, the Jedi came and went asking him trillions of questions. He didn't answer as he sheltered himself. He knew Aayla should be a different person, but he was taking this differently.

'I will do as she requests of me and leave.'

As he finished the thought, four Jedi entered the cell and eyed the Sith. The lead one stepped forward, "You are to be destroyed for the good of this Galaxy." As soon as he finished, all the Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Blue and green soon illuminated the room.

Asthidal stood up, "You do realize the dangers of playing with lightsabers now." He grinned and chuckled quietly, but loud enough for the Jedi to hear. The lead one took a step forward and arched his lightsaber in a downward motion. Asthidal waited till the last second then quickly stepped to his left and spun around pushing the Jedi back into the wall with the Force shattering his skull. Asthidal grinned and pulled the deceased Jedi's lightsaber with the Force, landing into his hand.

He ignited the lightsaber, "One down, three to go." He dashed to the door but turned and jumped onto the wall. He pushed himself off the wall and landed in the middle of the Jedi. He laughed as he impaled a second Jedi and kicked a third hard enough to break her leg and pulled his lightsaber up slicing through her fighting arm crippling her. The fourth stood there, and took a step back to get his proper fighting style. He looked into Asthidal's eyes with fierce determination. Asthidal looked at the third Jedi and pushed her lightsaber away with the Force. His gaze reverted back to the last remaining Jedi. He lifted his lightsaber and assumed his pose. He closed the distance quickly as the Jedi expected this, he began to raise his blade to deflect Asthidal's lunge for the torso. The Jedi took another step back and quickly spun his lightsaber around to block another attack for his legs. Asthidal knew this form, and just had to wear him down, but time was not on his side. Asthidal raised his lightsaber down and cleaved at the Jedi who raised in time to block Asthidal's attack. Both held their blades as Asthidal pushed down harder and harder, finally the Jedi used all his strength to push back Asthidal's blade. Asthidal spun around and kicked the Jedi in the gut with his left foot as Asthidal's lightsaber went to his side. The Jedi lost his balanced and tripped over his impaled friend, and landed on his back. Asthidal quickly followed up and slashed through his opponent's flesh, decapitating the brave Jedi. Asthidal stood there breathing heavily as the female began to wail and groan in pain and the torment of the loss of her friends.

Asthidal deactivated the lightsaber he had and began to walk over to the survivor and crouched next to her, "You were foolish. Don't crawl any further or you'll make your leg and arm worse. There will be a patrol coming by, they'll help you." He pulled her lightsaber to him, "Your friends were brave. Remember them." He dropped it by her side as she was frozen in shock and terror. He also dropped the one he was using and marched up the steps into the hallway.

"The four Jedi haven't reported in."

"Send in Delta squad now as backup."

"Yes Commander."

Footsteps came in numbers as Asthidal turned around and saw thirty clones move in with their weapons pointed at him. The Captain of the group lifted his wrist, "This is Captain Dormund, the Sith has broken out of his cell. Lockdown the facility and set weapons to kill."

"Understood."

"Understood sir."

"Captain, this is Commander Bly, repeat."

Dormund spoke up again, "The Sith has escaped."

"Captain, what about the Jedi that were sent down there to kill him?"

"Destroyed. I hear one alive in there but in pain."

"Understood, eliminate the target."

Asthidal grinned and raised his hands lifting all the clones in the air as their weapons fell and they clawed at their necks gasping and groaning for air. He closed his palms as he could hear the snapping of all the clones necks. He let go and lowered his hands to his side as thirty bodies plummeted to the ground. He picked up the Captain's arm and saw the comlink was still transmitting, "Commander Bly, you had best stay out of my way."

"General Secura won't save you now Sith." He could hear Bly's anger.

"I don't want her to save me. I don't need her to save me either Commander, but she'll need to save you once I'm done with this facility." He laughed and dropped the Clone's arm and continued on through the facility.

Aayla was in deep meditation in her room when pounding was heard at the door. She had felt the Force ripple around her as if somehting bad had happened, she assumed it was another accident such as a gunship crash or explosion. She stood up and opened the door, and outside was Commander Bly in full combat armor. "General, the Sith has broken out of his cell."

Her heart froze. "How did Darth As-Tythorns escape."

"A Jedi detachment was sent from the Council to kill him."

"And you didn't bother to tell me until now?!"

"You were in meditation General. I did not wish to bother you." Bly replied steadily.

Aayla grabbed her lightsaber and Asthidals. "Lead the way commander."

She ran with the Commander. Bodies were littered everywhere, however none had lightsaber burns. She tapped her waist as she ran and felt his lightsaber she carried. She muttered to herself out loud, "He seeks what's his. Smart."

A squad of troopers followed by two Jedi Knights entered the room as the lightsaber ripped from her belt and she watched as it flew towards shadows which shrouded the room. She heard it land somewhere, like a human hand. She jumped back and ignited her lightsaber as the clones in the room raised their weapons in the direction of the shadows. "How many more of you do I have to kill before I can get off this planet."

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. The sound continued until a dark mass stood surrounded by the shadows. He ignited his lightsaber, and a black blade surrounded by a red glow.

"Primary hostile spotted, prepare to engage!" Bly shouted as the clones readied their weapons. The two Jedi ignited their lightsabers and stood next to Aayla prepared to fight to the end, either their lives lost or the Sith finally stopped.

"Open fire!" Bly ordered as the clones opened fire on Asthidal who blocked all the shots as he stepped forward. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. He stopped walking forward as he stretched out his palms and pushed all the clones back and the clones were soon immobilized due to Asthidal holding them down with the Force. He re-ignited his lightsaber and charged at the Jedi. Aayla jumped back and rolled forward past Asthidal as the other two Jedi blocked Asthidal's first attacks. Aayla whipped around only to see Asthidal's palm pushing her back against the wall with such force, she left a dent in the wall. She smacked her head and crumpled as she watched her two comrades attempt to defeat her former husband. The elder Jedi was managing to hold his own as Asthidal's slashes slammed against the elder's blade. Aayla attempted to stand back up as she watched Asthidal laugh as he took a step back as the younger Knight attempted to imaple him with a lunge. Asthidal grabbed the back of the Knight's tunic and arched his lightsaber downwards slicing through the young Knight's flesh. The elder attempted to stop this, but also lowered his defenses in the process. Asthidal curved his blade straight into the elder's side.

Both Knights fell dead before Asthidal could look at Aayla who was gone. She was mid air, lightsaber activated leaping for Asthidal's face. Asthidal, instinctively took a step back but it was too late. Aayla's lightsaber slashed through his mask just grazing his face. As she fell, her momentum slammed into Asthidal's side as he spiraled to the ground. His lightsaber fell away as he landed hard on the ground. Aayla hit the ground and weakly recovered, most of her energy gone after Asthidal threw her. She stood back up only for Asthidal to grab his lightsaber and cross the distance between them in a walking pace. The clones began to recover as one stood up between Asthidal and Aayla, he only fired one shot as Asthidal sliced the clone from his stomach to his upper shoulder. Aayla ignited her lightsaber again as she threw a wild swing. The swing was deflected by Asthidal who in turn kicked her in the gut. She staggered back as Asthidal continued to cleave at her. She continued to stagger back and lost her focus, as Asthidal's lightsaber went through her hilt, destroying her lightsaber. Asthidal followed up by gazing her arm.

"Open fire!" Bly shouted, "Save the General!"

Asthidal grinned as he jumped into the middle of the clone unit. He began arching, swining, lunging, cleaving, and slashing his lightsaber. Only one clone survived, which was Bly himself. Asthidal reached out with the Force and grabbed his neck. "Do not pursue me Commander." He threw Bly with the Force and Bly landed next to Aayla.

Aayla looked at Asthidal, "You said you weren't hateful... you're full of darkness!"

Asthidal returned Aayla's stare as he looked at her through his broken mask. His left eye, visible, was blue but full with emotions of sadness. "I'm leaving like you asked."

He turned around and deactivated his lightsaber soon exitting the compound and stealing a ship. He jumped to hyperspace before the Republic could chase him down. Asthidal took off his mask and began to weep while instead the cockpit. The computer began to beep, and Asthidal wiped his tears. He was approaching his new home, Felucia.


	9. Chapter 8: Unshrouding Mystery

"Master Secura!" A young voice shouted as she felt a hand grasp her arm. She weakly groaned and looked up. A Jedi Padawan and Knight were standing above her, she closed her eyes and re-opened them; it was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka stood over Aayla gripping her arm tightly. Aayla struggled to look up at Anakin, "I- I'm okay." She tried to sit up, but Anakin pushed her down.

"Doctor said you need rest. You have three broken bones, excluding three ribs and a serious concussion and not to mention your arm injury." He glared at her. "Now, I know you're injured, but we need to know what happened. Six Jedi are dead including your friend Dedric."

"Dedric is... dead?" She grunted as she attempted to push herself up with her elbows.

"He was killed when the shuttle was stolen. We found his body next to the landing pad." Ahsoka looked down as her voice was hoarse. Anakin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"As well as over thirty Clones. That's the total count. What happened here Aayla?" He demanded as the door opened.

"Darth Tythorns, it was. Killed everyone, he did. On orders of the Council, the Jedi were." Yoda spoke as he slowly pushed his way into the room. This time Obi-wan Kenobi and Mace Windu flanked him. Plo-Koon stood against the wall as the room fell silent.

"We have to speak to the Chancellor about this threat." Windu spoke up, "If he killed six Masters and Knights and crippled two of them, we must have his support on our operations."

"Wait a minute, if I remember from the security recordings our Sith friend is not hostile as you may think. Who sent that group of Jedi in?" Kenobi asked.

Yoda looked around. Windu and Plo-Koon looked at each other, and finally Skywalker concluded, "No one did. They must've acted alone."

Plo-Koon slowly nodded. Only Aayla could've sensed the truth, but she was too injured to accuse and prove anything. She looked up and felt the pain of her injuries return. She began to squirm in pain, as the Council moved out of the way for the doctors to do their jobs and sedate Aayla. Anakin turned around with Ahsoka and left the room.

"Master, why did we leave the room?" Ahsoka asked looking back.

"The Council won't do anything to prevent another incident like this. My best friend is in there, injuries severe. And what do they do? Argue and try to figure out other things instead of catching this Sith Lord!" Anakin trembled with anger.

Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's hand, "Breathe, Obi-wan will tell us what we can do."

"For starters you can head to Felucia with me." A voice rang out as Kenobi left the room as the rest of the Council began to debate on what to do. "This Sith didn't kill Aayla which puzzles me. He also spared another female Knight, same sort of injuries just not as severe."

"Then we will find him and kill him." Anakin stated as he clenched his mechanical hand.

"Hm, it may come to that but we shouldn't do it right away. Everyone's stated that he was calm and you wouldn't think he's a Sith before this murder spree. I wonder what caused him to snap..." He trailed off while stroking his beard, a common thing for Kenobi now.

"Maybe we can ask Master Secura when she wakes up." Ahsoka joined in. Anakin and Obi-wan looked at each other then back to Ahsoka.

"Only when she's awake and alone my padawan." Anakin spoke up. "If you find anything important, let Obi-wan and I know as soon as you can." The two older Jedi turned around and began to walk through the facility. Ahsoka turned around as the Council left Aayla's room. Ahsoka made her best not to look at any of the Council as she entered Aayla's room. She pulled up a chair and sat in it watching Aayla.

It had been an hour after landing as Plo-Koon and Windu silently met. "Have you found where the Sith is."

"Felucia."

"Too far from the Republic armies, and too few loyal Jedi..." Windu looked at Plo-Koon, "Keep your eye on Aayla. She's weak to that Sith." The two silently departed as Anakin and Obi-wan passed them.

She took in a breath. She didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes, and she was on a jungle-like planet. Aayla looked around in awe. She swore she suffered massive injuries somewhere before but she couldn't put her mind to remember. She continued to look around, but she laid eyes on a figure in the trees. She remembered that armor, that outfit. The figure had his mask off, he looked handsome as she thought to herself. He jumped down in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Do not come to Felucia. It is a dark planet."

She sat straight up gasping for air, "H-He's on Fe-f-f-Felucia! I have to se-see him!"

Ahsoka shot straight up easing Aayla. "Easy there Master."

She caught her breath as Ahsoka eased her back down. Her concussion didn't bug her anymore after her vision. "Asthidal. He's on Felucia."

"Who's Asthidal?" Ahsoka hunched over her chair looking into Aayla's eyes.

"Oh... Ahsoka. Asthidal was once the Empire's Wrath." Aayla shifted uncomfortably. "He also is the one responsible for the death of the many..." A tear fell from her eye.

"You love him." Ahsoka observed.

"I LOVED him." She emphasized. She looked up at Ahsoka and sighed. "I think you should bring in Masters Skywalker and Obi-wan. I have a tale to tell them."

After the tale was told, Anakin and Obi-wan sat there looking at Aayla. Ahsoka broke the silence, "If the council finds out, you'll be punished."

"No Ahsoka... I'll be okay." Aayla sighed, "My marriage with him ended when I sacrificed myself."

"The council will see it differently." Obi-wan simply stated.

"So Darth Tythorns is supposedly a nice person?" Anakin quipped.

Aayla looked at him, "He gave me no issues with he was with me and Dedric."

"He killed Dedric and five others." Anakin replied.

"Because someone on the Council ordered his death. Ask the last survivor of the attack." She glared at Anakin.

"While Ahsoka was with you, we did exactly that. You're right Aayla, someone did order his death but who?" Obi-wan pondered outloud.

"Masters, I'll find out who, they wouldn't expect me." Ahsoka raised her head and looked at Obi-wan and Anakin. "But who should I appeal to?"

"Plo-Koon." Aayla grunted as she sat up straight despite her injuries.

That comment angered Ahsoka, "Plo-Koon is an innocent Master! How dare you accuse him of such a thing!"

"Ahsoka, calm down. It's just someone to look at while Aayla heals. I doubt anyone will hunt down Asthidal." Obi-wan spoke up after a long ponder of thought.

"I need to heal first before I can confront him again." She woefully stated. Everyone else silently nodded and soon left the room.


	10. Chapter 9: Connecting the lines

Asthidal looked up at the sun. It was hot and humid, creatures screeched throughout the jungle. The heat began to pour into his black armor. The heat never bugged him, he had been through a lot worse. He had been beaten and broken, but she had made him better. She had pulled him through hard times. Seeing her alive, even if she wanted nothing to do with him, sparked the desire to survive. He didn't know why, but it did.

"The Force has its ideas I guess." Asthidal spoke to himself.

"The Force does have its ideas." A voice spoke from behind him. "And so do we." Four lightsabers ignited behind him.

He sighed, he only landed here a month ago and the Jedi had already found him. He turned around, he saw three Jedi standing in front of him. He didn't reach for his lightsaber, but merely stood up straight. "Might I inquire who you three Jedi are?"

The eldest one nodded, "I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and these two are Knight Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. We're here to investigate the murders you did."

"What is there to investigate?" Asthidal straightened his back. "I killed six Jedi, and left two alive to tell their stories."

"Yes but there's more to it. Master Secura has stated over and over that you were peaceful and calm before something made you snap." Obi-wan stated. All three soon deactivated their lightsabers and approached Asthidal cautiously.

"I'll tell you MY tale once we reach my home." Asthidal spoke up, "You've heard Aayla's tale, it's time you know who I am at least and why I live on a deserted hell hole."

"We're not going anywhere with you." Ahsoka spat.

"Fine then, die by the creatures which roam this world." Asthidal moved to turn around.

"What our young one said is, we're not going until you say why you killed them." Anakin spoke calmly, drawing attention from both Obi-wan and Ahsoka.

"I was sitting in my cell waiting to be moved. Yoda wanted me to go to the Temple. They entered my room to attack me." Asthidal turned his head, "I killed them in self defense."

"There's not a single lie in his words." Obi-wan muttered.

"I wouldn't have snapped if they didn't attack me. I wouldn't have done anything." Asthidal calmly continued, "I didn't mean to hurt Aayla. Our duties collided and I did what I was trained to do." He paused and pulled his hood off. He turned around and looked at the three, "How is Aayla? Please tell me she's okay."

"Master err Secura is fine." Ahsoka said taken back by Asthidal's nature.

"She's okay. She has a concussion, and the rest of her wounds are healing. The droids think the concussion will be there for awhile." Obi-wan clarified. Anakin looked at Asthidal's figure as Obi-wan continued, "She said you gave her a vision."

"It was a warning." Asthidal said as he looked at Ahsoka, inspecting each Jedi to see which was going to be the biggest threat. "This war she told me about will explode into a large scale conflict. I saw these visions when I was in my cell. Felucia will be the site of a major campaign." His eyes finally landed on Anakin who returned the stare. Asthidal didn't back down and continued to eye him. Finally, the Jedi looked at each other and then back at Asthidal.

"Did they mention a name of who sent them." Anakin spoke. Asthidal looked directly at Anakin.

"They mentioned something of a Jedi Council Member named Plo sent them."

"He did nothing, stop accusing him!" Ahsoka snapped and grabbed her lightsaber. "I will defend his honor if you keep accusing him."

"Plo sent that group of Jedi to kill me in my cell. When they opened it, I remembered the dark side taking over my actions and how Valkorion influenced my actions more." Asthidal squinted as he said Valkorion's name. Ahsoka trembled with anger, he was talking about the man who saved her, her father practically.

"Ahsoka, go with Master Kenobi and find water." Anakin spoke as he watched Ahsoka change. Obi-wan saw this too and smirked for Anakin's good call.

"And what will you do Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"I'll stay here with our friend Asthidal. I have a few more questions for him." Anakin turned back towards Asthidal who slightly grinned.

"Aayla is like my sister. Now answer me this honestly. I know you and her were married in a past life, do you still love her." Anakin looked at Asthidal who had sat down.

"I love her still. I will always love her even if she doesn't love me. I won't let anything bad happen to her. My place however is not with her."

"What do you mean not with her?" Anakin inquired.

"I know you're in love with someone, if not you wouldn't be asking your questions Skywalker. She wanted a new way of life as she didn't want to be Ce'na, as she's a different person. I wish I was that fortunate to start over, but the Force has its ideas. She didn't want to be around me as I brought back memories of her former life when she was a Queen practically. Times where we served a failing Empire. I understood and detached myself from her worries, or so I hoped."

Anakin looked up at Asthidal, "She's worried sick about you. She can't stop thinking about you and if you're safe."

"I won't go back Skywalker. Everytime I'm there, she's more of a target." Asthidal closed his eyes and laid back on the hard ground. "I'm fine staying on this hellhole of a planet as a form of exile."

Anakin looked at Asthidal, "Alright that concludes my ques-"

Anakin was pushed back into a tree by the Force. Two lightsabers soon ignited as Asthidal jumped to his feet grabbing and igniting his. There stood a Sith assassin, "Oh Skywalker, how nice of you to join me here? Are you talking to this pitiful exile?"

Anakin stood up and looked up, "Ventress, what a sight to see someone like you here." He pulled his lightsaber out too and moved to Asthidal's side.

Asthidal chuckled, "What a weakling."

She charged at Asthidal with a war cry and raised both her lightsabers over her head to cleave Asthidal. At the last second, Asthidal raised his lightsaber above his head and blocked the hit. As soon as he did, he shifted his balance to one leg quickly as he kicked out at her stomach. She was sent crashing back.

"Is this the new Sith now?" He began to taunt her. "I can kill you easily."

"Then prove it." She snapped as she jumped at Asthidal in the same style, except instead of cleaving, she purposely missed trying to use the ground again to dash forward into his abdomen. Asthidal expected this and laughed and kicked her in the face stunning her allowing for Asthidal to stand over her.

"Asthidal, wait!" Anakin shouted as Ahsoka and Obi-wan rushed back to witness.

Asthidal spoke, "You will remember Darth Tythorns child." He shoved the lightsaber downwards straight into Ventress's back. The Sith Assassin let out a shriek, then stopped moving permenantly. He freed his lightsaber then deactivated it. The others did the same as they looked upon the fallen Sith. They looked upon Asthidal and nodded to eachother, he was being truthful that he'd stay on this planet.

"We must be going now. We know the truth that you are innocent, but you will eventually answer for killing those Jedi once this war is over." Anakin stated with the others nodding.

Asthidal nodded and agreed, "We must all answer for what we've done. God speed Jedi."

The Jedi turned around and left Asthidal alone. He watched as their shuttle left.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fate of a Knight

Several months had passed since her duel with Asthidal. Aayla stood amidst an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer. The rain started falling as she stood there with her macro-binoculars watching the field. She was sent to Datoonie to establish a base for her Clone Legion, only to fall under heavy siege by the end of the week. The Republic held firm under Aayla's actions, which promised re-deployments of heavier Clone Legions to her area. The AT-TE fired its main cannon at distant targets after Aayla pointed out key positions which blocked the Republic's advance. The 501st was landing any moment while the 327th and 182nd were being shipped off.

"General Secura." A voice called her over the cannon fire.

She turned around and looked at the Clone Commander, "Yes Commander?"

"The 182nd is off the field and so is the 327th. The Chancellor wishes to speak with you on a secure line immediately." He stated looking directly at Aayla.

"Very well then, Separatist forces have been pushed back to the brink of defeat. What stands between them is that fortress." Aayla sighed and jumped off the AT-TE, "Good luck Commander."

She ran down towards the Republic Forward Outpost and entered the command center. She continued to walk through the center until she reached the little quick meeting room the Clones had set up. She reached the hologram and answered, "Yes Chancellor?"

"Ah. Master Secura, so good to see your safe." Chancellor Palpatine sat at his chair with his arms on his desk with his hands interlocked with each other right below his head.

"Thank you Chancellor." Aayla slightly bowed as a sign of respect.

Palpatine stood up, still on hologram, "I'm cutting right to the chase. After your actions on Datoonie, I am re-considering your position."

"Chancellor, with all due respect, I have done everything that I could to destroy that fortress." Aayla began to tense.

"I know Master Secura, which is why I'm re-assigning you. You are to report to this legion after this transmission after I make it final." The Chancellor looked at Aayla directly into the eyes, "Report to the 501st immediately. You are to take command."

"What about Skywalker?" Aayla curiously asked.

"He has been re-assigned. He's going to be briefing me about a Sith encounter on Felucia. This is a temporary assignment, the 327th is being sent to Kamino for extensive re-training for jungle warfare. I want you to be there when they deploy."

"Understood Chancellor." She bowed as the transmission ended and began to walk out of the room. She paused and took a breath. 'The 501st should be landed by now.' She thought to herself and decided to turn to the barracks instead of the landing pad. She entered the barracks and saw the entire room snap to attention. She arched her eyebrows as she walked by the rows of men.

"Who's the commanding officer here?" She carefully asked.

A man wearing striped blue armor, a kama, a pauldron, and Mandalorian markings stepped forward, "I am ma'am. I am CT 7567 or Captain Rex."

"Nice to meet you Captain." Aayla grinned and stuck out her hand, which Rex shook.

"I understand you have a target for us General. Something the boys in the '82nd couldn't do." Rex grinned.

"That's correct. Bring your men and follow me." She spoke as she turned around and began walk towards the front again. Rex and his senior men followed her. She reached the front as the cannons continued to fire on the distant fortress. She stood at her observation post, "Captain."

Rex stood by her side, "Yes General?"

"That fortress seventeen klicks to the East, do you see it?"

"Yes General."

"The 182nd failed to breach their defenses three times in under two hours. The Legion suffered heavy losses. The 327th was pulled off the line in order for jungle training, probably for an Outer Rim campaign. After being sieged here for over four weeks, I want to finish this conflict here." Aayla grinded her teeth. She watched as men under her command were massacred as she tried to help them. She felt an anger inside of her grow, "I want that fortress destroyed."

"Understood General. It'll be done within the next day." The Captain nodded at his statement.

Aayla turned to him war weary, "I want it done Captain. Any means necessary." She turned around and walked off. Her energy was fading, and by the time she reached her quarters, she was on her bed. A knock came on her door. "Come in."

"Ma'am." A 501st trooper stood at attention.

"Evening trooper. What are you doing here?" Aayla politely asked.

"I was told by our Captain to report to you. You requested for a single trooper." The Clone replied.

She scratched her chin, "Ah yes, I do re-call that. Sit." She lifted her hand as her wooden chair landed at the Clone's feet. "What is your name trooper?"

The Clone was surprised, and Aayla could tell even if he was wearing his helmet, "My name?"

"Yes. Your name, you must have a name instead of numbers." Aayla grinned.

"I am Private Lucky." He sat down, and took off his helmet.

"Well Private, we need to discuss things." Aayla snorted in disgust at the thought of the battle tomorrow. The two talked for hours about operations and their combat experiences until Rex commed Lucky to help set up defensive perimeters. Lucky bidded Aayla a farewell and left. Aayla smiled and laid back down closing her eyes.

She sat straight up as explosions tore throughout the compound. She grabbed her new lightsabers and opened the door and stepped out only to find a Clone looking at her, "We're under heavy separatist attack. Our outer and inner lines have been breached. The 501st is holding strong requ-"

The Clone crumpled over with a blaster shot coming from his back. Aayla quickly ignited her lightsabers as she swung to deflect more blaster shots. Droids began marching down the hallways from both sides. One blaster shot hit her shoulder, while a another struck her opposite leg. Soon the droids stopped firing as four of the new Commando class droids jumped out, two on each side. All four of the Commandos shot at once, using stun shots. All four hit her as she tried to block. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees and soon hit the ground. The last thing she felt was the cold droid's hands dragging her away.

Aayla Secura had been captured before, but when she was dragged into a dark clearing where Count Dooku stood, "Hello there my dear child." His lips curled back in a smile. He pulled out a hologram, where Darth Sidious stood.

"My my, Aayla Secura. We've been waiting for you. Soon you'll learn to bow to me." He let out a laugh, as Aayla faded into darkness.


	12. Chapter 11: Her Shield

"Argh!" Asthidal shouted as he kicked an Acklay in the neck stunning the creature. He landed and spun around quickly charging the creature slicing two of its legs off. He spun around again and grinned, and jumped on the back of the creature and impaled it. He jumped off and wiped his forehead. He had enjoyed his time here as he became the top of the food chain, he had become the top predator. He clipped his lightsaber onto his belt and placed his hands on his hips. The wind began to blow as he closed his eyes feeling the environment for another worthy predator. A distant rumble snapped his attention and his eyes opened. He looked up to see a Republic Acclamator-class assault ship lowering into orbit. He sighed and looked down to see a Commando squad in front of him, weapons aimed at him.

"You're coming with us." The leader spoke up.

Asthidal nodded and pulled his lightsaber off his belt and tossed it to the leader, who caught it and motioned for Asthidal to follow him as the rest of the squad followed behind Asthidal.

"When will you ever learn to trust me Commander, this is the third time this year you've brought me in for questioning." Asthidal rolled his eyes as the Commandos led him to a gunship. The Low Altitude Assault Transport took off and soon regrouped with the cruiser in orbit. The Commandos led him to a small room and motioned for him to sit down.

"The Masters will be in with you shortly." The Commander spoke and turned around and left. Asthidal looked up and closed his eyes. He began to feel suffering and pain, and it grew rapidly in him. The Force was trying to warn him of a danger. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Soon the pain and suffering was washed away a second before the door opened. Skywalker and Kenobi walked in and soon followed Tano and Yoda.

"Ah. Kenobi and Skywalker, good to see you both. Padawan Tano and Master Yoda, also nice to see you two." Asthidal began with his normal pleasantries.

"We're not here to talk." Kenobi shook his head and looked at Asthidal with a stone face.

"If you're here to ask about what happened to your Republic Scout Team that landed two weeks ago, they're dead in Sector A Sub-section Four. Creatures destroyed them before I could save them." Asthidal looked at the ceiling believing he knew why they were here. He winced as he felt a little pinch. He looked around but saw no one. The four Jedi began watching Asthidal as the pain crashed into Asthidal like a tidal wave. His muscles began to contract and he began to curl up as the pain became immensely un-bareable. He clenched his hands as his bones began to crack and was about to slam his fists down as Yoda saw this.

"Quick, grab his hands we must! Destroy the ship he can, with the Force!"

Tano and Skywalker rushed over to Asthidal's side as they grip his hands tightly to stop him from slamming his hands down. Asthidal's pain soon faded away as his body began to relax.

"Hm.. Confirms my belief, this does." Yoda spoke as he inched closer to Asthidal.

"Wh-wha-what belief." Asthidal weakly asked.

Ahsoka began to tear up and had to excuse herself as Obi-wan left with her.

"Connected with Aayla, you are. Protect her with the Force, you do. Her pain, you're feeling." Yoda spoke as Anakin looked at Asthidal.

"What Master Yoda is trying to say is, Aayla was captured on a mission to Datoonie. Intelligence believes that Count Dooku and the Sith Lord Darth Sidious are interrogating her. Due to your connection to the Force, you're protecting her but you're feeling the pain she's suffering." Anakin grabbed Asthidal's arm tightly.

Asthidal pushed Anakin away and stood up weakly, "She's not being tortured... this pain is to break someone's spirit." He stumbled, and collapsed to one knee, "They're trying to break her spirit and corrupt her." He stood up, but the whole world was spinning and he fell back dizzy.

'I love you Aayla...' He tried to tell her as he fell back against the floor and saw Skywalker standing above him.

"Quick, get Shaak-Ti!" He shouted to Obi-wan.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy, Aayla struggled to maintain her thoughts. Asthidal took the brunt of the torture, but the pain always still made it through. Finally she could feel the Force call out to her; 'I love you Aayla.' Her heart began to pound as she felt the pulsing throughout her body. Asthidal... I need you. She thought to herself, but not projecting her thought through the Force. She wanted to call out to him and have him help her. She wanted to have him rescue her and whisper that it'd be alright to her. With a huge pang of sorrow, she realized that she had longed for a male figure in her life. She looked down as a tear formed and streaked down her face slowly.

The Force called out to her again, 'Stay strong.. Aalya.' She tried to feel Asthidal through the Force, but all she could feel was pain and suffering. She instantly knew why; he was shielding her from their torture.

"Master Ti, good to see you." Obi-wan quickly stated as she stood over Asthidal.

"He's not in a good condition. Everyone please leave the room." She commanded as she kneeled down next to Asthidal. Asthidal eased up as Shaak-Ti began to help him through the Force, as Asthidal never mastered all his powers. Asthidal muttered something as he opened his eyes and looked at Shaak-Ti.

"S-"

"Don't you dare speak." Shaak-Ti growled. "You shouldn't be doing this to your body. You're not a Sith anymore, relax."

"No." Asthidal weakly spoke.

"Whoever that you care for is lucky that they're not here to see you." She pushed down on Asthidal's head to keep him level while she continued looking around to see if he was wounded. She found an impalement mark on his thigh. She pushed down on it, "What's this."

"Never mind. That."

Shaak-Ti pushed back on him as he reached up and pulled her down, "Help. Her. Aayla. In danger. Darkness." He fell back as the Force gently coaxed him to sleep. This also stopped Aayla's protection as the Jedi on board felt the tremors in the Force of her new pain.


	13. Chapter 12: His Curse

Shaak-Ti left the room, "He's resting. Whatever Aayla felt, he took the brunt of the torture. Another thing is, he's not a normal Sith that was frozen. I read about certain things of his past, he's a wound in the Force. He's more powerful than any of us could imagine."

"Meaning if he was in that much pain, the Sith are torturing Master Secura with everything they have." Skywalker winced as he finished the statement. His sister Aayla was in trouble and he couldn't do anything.

"They're turning her." Obi-wan spoke out with silenced everyone. "It's only logical the Sith replace what they lost after fighting our injured friend here."

"We also better run a full test on Asthidal." Skywalker spoke up. "He may be the answer to defeating the Sith." He looked upon Asthidal as everyone looked as well. After doing a full test, Shaak-Ti looked up at Skywalker.

"He's a wound in the Force. His midi-chlorian is off the charts. His body is regenerating at an extreme rate. Either he's cursed, or he's gifted." She paused and glanced at everyone around, "He's our hope to save Master Secura if our other ideas don't work."

"We can't get to her as she's deep in the Outer Rim." Plo-Koon announced as he walked into the room with Commander Bly, and Republic Commando Delta Squad's leader or Boss as they call him.

Bly nodded to Boss who spoke up, "We have believed to have located General Secura on two worlds. One being Korriban."

Korriban. The word echoed. The word struck hard and echoed in his mind. Asthidal began to stir in his sleep.

"The second world is Dromund Kaas." Boss finished.

Asthidal's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up shocking everyone. He swung his feet over the bed and stared directly at the Jedi Masters, "You cannot go to any of those worlds." He pushed himself off the bed and straightened his back. "If you go, you will be devoured by things I cannot even describe. It terrified me thousands of years ago, and it still terrifies me to this day."

"Then what do we do?" Ahsoka asked softly. She had been quiet listening to her elders speak.

"What are you willing to do to get Aayla back." Asthidal looked directly at the Jedi who stood before him.

Anakin reached behind his back and un-clipped an object. He pulled it out and tossed in Asthidal's direction who caught it in mid air. Asthidal looked at the object; it was his lightsaber. Asthidal nodded a thank you and attached the lightsaber to his belt.

"Then it's decided." Master Windu stood in the back, "I'll go with Skywalker and him along with Commander Bly and Delta Squad once we get to the planet. We're already in hyperspace."

'I'm coming for you Aayla.'

'You will try, Darth Asthidal, heir to the Empire of Zakuul and the Emperor's Wrath of the Sith Empire. Welcome home.'

The thought sent shivers down his back.

'And then you'll know I'll succeed.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys, just wanted to let you know it's time I upload a lot of the chapters I was talking about in a few chapters back. This chapter is short, but the main idea here connects Asthidal better with the Force than it did earlier. More chapters are soon to come! Enjoy the reading!


	14. Chapter 13: The End of Her Nightmare

On the surface of Dromund Kaas, Asthidal stood. The Clones and Jedi stood behind him. "If we're going to make it to Secura, we're going to have to travel through the ci- ruins of the city. Be prepared also for the Sith Temple. No one enters at all. I'm not going to take chances."

No one questioned him as the group walked through the jungle. The place was so quiet as the rain constantly fell. The Clones were speaking over their inner comms, Asthidal could tell as the Jedi remained silent. The group reached what appeared to be a former checkpoint as the walls were all crumbled, and the floor was buried in mud. The buildings and areas set aside were all nothing but structures that fell apart. The Clones stopped and looked around scanning for any lifeforms; nothing except three.

"There are three lifeforms on the far side of the City that you spoke about." Boss spoke up as he looked at Bly then back to Asthidal.

Windu straightened up, "Very well. Commander, take Delta to a position outside of the Temple. Do not do anything until our friend gives the word."

The Clones departed, quickly running off.

"I remember when I used to enjoy being at this world..." Asthidal looked up at the trees trailing off. He looked back down as his mood darkened. "So many slave rebellions. So much death. The Sith spent as much time fighting each other as they did fighting your Republic. I hated how the Sith always fought instead of unifying." The group continued on in silence. After passing through the ruined city where Asthidal pointed out numerous things, the group had arrived at the temple.

A ghastly voice rung out, "Darth Tythorns, the Emperor's Wrath. Welcome home."

Asthidal winced and continued forward, the two Jedi following close behind. The air grew colder as the atmosphere grew darker. He continued to march into the courtyard where everything suddenly fell calm. He crossed the steps as they reached the Temple. Finally he felt her. "She's here." He un-clipped his lightsaber and stepped inside as the Jedi did the same.

"Emperor Tythorns." A voice called out to him. Even though the temple was whispering, he could clearly make out this voice.

"Darth Marr." He turned around looking at the Jedi as a Force Ghost appeared. Darth Marr stood with his hands behind his back looking at Asthidal, "You didn't survive my blast it seems."

"I did survive. I was struck down by your former apprentice once your rage had ended." Asthidal couldn't see it, but Marr was smirking under his mask.

"I must find the Jedi here." Asthidal lowered his head as the anger rolled through him.

"She's where you found the Ravager." Marr chuckled as he walked into Asthidal disappearing. Asthidal looked at the two Jedi and nodded for the pair to follow Asthidal into the tonbs of the Sith Temple. Dark laughter was heard as the trio approached the room.

A crackling voice was soon heard afterwards, "Well done Lord Tyranus. She will be most useful to us."

"Rise, Aroxa." Another voice soon followed.

Asthidal turned the corner to see Aayla kneeling, and soon rise as she was told. "Yes, Master."

Asthidal blinked, as Aayla turned her head in their general direction. "Master, there are three Jedi at the doorway."

Asthidal's twitched. He was far from a Jedi as the other two stood next to Asthidal with their lightsabers drawn, but not activiated. Skywalker spoke up, "Count Dooku. Fitting to see you in a ruin like this."

"Young Skywalker, glad of you to join us."

Windu stared at the hooded figure, "Now I've found the Master of the Sith..."He smirked as he took a step away from his Jedi companion. The Sith laughed and threw his head back in laughing. He pulled out two lightsabers from his cloak and held them in his hands while returning Windu's smirk.

Asthidal turned his head and looked directly at Aayla who sneered, "You will fall Jedi, like the rest of the Order that has corrupted me."

Asthidal unclipped his lightsaber, "And now look at you, something you swore to destroy."

She ignited her lightsabers, both blades were red. "I broke my chains! I'm free, something you are not!" She shouted as she pushed off and jumped at Asthidal. Asthidal ignited his lightsaber and charged at Aayla. She was expecting a defensive reaction, as he slammed into her chest. She recovered quickly and jumped back. Asthidal gave her little room to breathe as he lunged forward with a slight over-head swing. Aayla lifted her lightsabers up as the three blades clashed. She noticed how he only used one hand to grip his lightsaber. Where was the other one?

The blow to the face stung terribly as he retracted his fist, and kicked Aayla causing her to stumble back. Liquid ran down her face, she knew she was bleeding. Her eyes darted between her master, Count Dooku, and the hooded Sith known as Darth Sidious. Both were struggling as the Jedi became increasingly aggressive. Asthidal grinned, "Aayla, you cannot win against me. Why attempt to fight me."

"It's not Aayla! It's Aroxa!" She shouted as she quickly clsoed the distance between the two. She lashed at Asthidal who couldn't deflect the blade in time. The blade sliced through Asthidal's armor and into his flesh. The pain seared through Asthidal, but he kicked her again taking the initiative. He flicked his blade to the side as he stared at Aayla.

"Giving up there Jedi?" Aayla taunted as the two began to circle eachother.

"I'm not a Jedi Aayla." Asthidal grinned.

Her eyes turned to glowing amber, "I'm not Aayla! I am Aroxa, Sith, looking for my true Master."

"And who might that be."

She grinned, "A Sith by the name of Darth Marr whispers the name of my true Master, Asthidal Tythorns."

He released a grunt that soon turned into a war shout. He jumped at Aayla, and raised his lightsaber in a cleaving move with all his might and strength. Aayla raised her lightsabers to parry, but Asthidal's strength was too much as he began to constantly cleave downwards. His blade struck through one of Aayla's hilts, she quickly discarded the destroyed lightsaber and gripped her last one in her hand tightly. He slammed his blade against hers and with his momentum, he forced her to move her blade downwards as he recovered and quickly impaled Aayla in her lower abdomen.

Her eyes bore shock as she looked down to see a black blade with a crimson glow radiating off light as Asthidal stood there. He de-activiated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt as Aayla began to fall. Asthidal quickly kneeled and caught her in his arms, "I got you." He threw her over his shoulders and began to carry her out of the fight. He struggled to walk up the stairs as his adrenaline began to wear off. He clawed at the walls to keep himself moving until finally the pair were outside in the courtyard. Asthidal set her down and leaned her back gently. He stroked her cheek and sat next to her as she gasped in shock.

"Kil-l me Jedi. Please. I failed." She looked up at Asthidal pleadingly.

"I'm not a Jedi Aayla, and you didn't fail me." Asthidal looked down at Aayla stroking her cheek.

"Who are you then..." She sighed as she struggling to talk.

"I am who you have been looking for Aayla." Asthidal looked down at Aayla's wound then back into her eyes.

"Ma-" She was silenced as Asthidal silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

Bly rushed over with his weapon in hand with Delta Squad not too far behind Bly. "General Secura." Bly knelt down next to her.

"Commander, she's not herself. I need a medic now." He looked directly into Aayla's eyes. Skywalker and Windu limped out of the temple. Skywalker saw Aayla and pushed off sprinting to the group. Windu continued to limp to Asthidal and stood directly behind him with his lightsaber in hand.

"The oppression of your Sith will never return." Windu muttered as Asthidal turned his head at the last moment.

Heat. It's all he could feel as a blinding light shot across him. His insides burned as he turned his head and looked down. Through his black armor, a purple blade was impaled through his chest. He struggled to stay conscious as his world began to fade to black. An eternal sleep was cooing his name. Asthidal slumped over and fell on his side, his eyes locked with Aayla as he grinned knowing she was rescued before he closed his eyes.


End file.
